


Orvus has seen some things that he would rather forget as soon as possible

by Jinx_Penta



Series: The Story of Dimension V-96# [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, my first fanfic in literally years, very very light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_Penta/pseuds/Jinx_Penta
Summary: “There is only one who will enter my chamber, and he is safe! Far from you…” and with that, Orvus disappeared.
Series: The Story of Dimension V-96# [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770229
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Orvus has seen some things that he would rather forget as soon as possible

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here it is, my first fanfic in literal years. I did most of this late at night (and all of it while sleep-deprived over the course of several days) so apologies for any inaccuracies. I'm planning on making this a full crossover but I felt if I didn't get this part done then I wouldn't have the courage to write the rest down.

“There is only _one_ who will enter _my_ chamber, and he is safe! Far from _you_ …” and with that, Orvus disappeared, leaving those two mad scientists and that one very confused Lombax to duke it out.

_Of all the things that “doctor” would have done…creating that blasted triangle from my visions was not something I had expected. Still, perhaps this is an opportunity. An opportunity to find someone who can stop him before things get out of hand. I never did thank Ratchet for taking care of my dear XJ-0461 all this time._

Just as he finished that thought, the Zoni found himself on Fastoon, right in front of a sight that would make any lesser being’s very _soul_ churn in horror. A very-much-dead Lombax with their chest deflated and their ear cut clean off, but otherwise mangled beyond recognition. Deep down, however, Orvus knew that this was the Lombax that would go on to help the six-fingered human from his more vivid visions. The very same Lombax who fathered XJ-0461’s most treasured companion. This was Kaden.

So, with most of his remaining energy, he resurrected him. He restored the Lombax to as close to his prior self as he could, though for the life of him he couldn't find that last darned ear. The slowly-corrupting Zoni knew he would come to regret this decision. _Not for long, though,_ he reminded himself.

Now all that was left to do was to warn his fellow Zoni of his demise and of who would appear in his place. He used what was left of the energy that he still had control over to send them a message.

“H’zy jd zriuwao, zbq i cszwmwp bqwnvfzr ehzy iodriq chbrwqm nt gqls. Qwm’h zwtfa ud, tbz H kbv’s pr tnbt. Qmggmzr, gijs gphg Ywlpnf, zbq ohjr pha gpd qnzd huis oag msj Hnbv eniyl qspmhjr. Imm fqw-tvvfsemc vhuzbf iqs gw as gzdogmc kvbg fraospb. Vs’yt lsrb zunqm, gbud ghvmm qix.”  
  
And with that, Orvus disappeared to a location outside of time. In short order, Orvus succumbed to the corruption, and in his place was a one-eyed triangle. All memories of his life as the leader of the Zoni rendered incoherent, Bill Cipher was filled with a need to see his home dimension _burn_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending's a bit abrupt, I wrote it literally last-minute instead of getting some shut-eye.


End file.
